Kimi no Koe
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: For ShiNoMe Event. Dengan mendengar suaramu, kau telah mendamaikan hatiku. Setiap hari aku akan selalu menunggu di sini. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu setiap hari, selama aku bisa. ItaIno, Oneshoot, RnR Please


Hai reader ItaIno sekalian, saya penasaran pengen nyoba bikin fic buat ShiNoMe, hehe ._.v

Terinspirasi dari Character Song-nya Echizen Ryoma (Prince of Tennis) yang judulnya "Dreaming on the Radio", gak mirip kok karena dengan perubahan latar di mana-mana (mungkin). Sekedar info, Ryoma itu nyanyiin ini buat saya #slapped. Happy reading(?), minna XD

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © **Masashi****Kishimoto**

Kimi no Koe © **Hime****Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Itachi – Ino,

**Summary:**

For ShiNoMe Event. Dengan mendengar suaramu, kau telah mendamaikan hatiku. Setiap hari aku akan selalu menunggu di sini. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu setiap hari, selama aku bisa. ItaIno, Oneshoot, RnR Please

**Warning:**

ItaIno, Oneshoot, Agak OOC, AU

**Don't like? Don't read! If you like? Review please.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi no Koe (Your Voice)<strong>

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

For

**Shiki No Memori (ShiNoMe)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>君に恋したんだディージェイ"<strong>

-Echizen Ryoma-

**.**

**.**

Siang itu aku berjalan dengan santai di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sini. Kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah. Musim semi dengan berbagai macam bunga yang nampak indah memanjakan indera penglihatan. Hari ini aku berencana untuk membeli sebuah novel baru, pesanan adikku sih. Nah, tokonya sudah ada di depanku sekarang. Aku pun melangkah memasuki toko buku yang tampak ramai itu.

Aku berjalan santai menuju rak di mana novel-novel itu berada. Memilih-milih tiap judulnya. Ah, ini dia novel pesanan Sasuke. Kuambil dan segera berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. Aku tak suka berlama-lama di sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah aku terlambat, aduh bagaimana ini?" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sedang panik. Saat aku keluar dari toko buku, barulah aku dapat melihat gadis itu. Ia berdiri di depan toko sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku datar. Ia menampakan wajah cemasnya saat menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku orang baru di daerah sini dan baru saja melamar menjadi seorang penyiar radio. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja dan aku malah tersesat. Demi apapun.. aku tak pernah lewat sini dan tak tahu jalan ke tempat kerjaku," jelasnya panjang lebar. Rambutnya yang diikat tinggi bergerak mengikuti kepalanya yang tak bisa diam. Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Kau bekerja di stasiun radio apa?" aku pun bertanya lagi. Kalau tempatnya dekat mungkin aku bisa mengantarnya. Kalau tempatnya jauh sih.. ya pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

"Stars! Nama saluran radionya Stars!" jawabnya semangat. Matanya tampak berbinar kalau dipadukan dengan senyumannya itu. Aku berusaha mengingat nama itu. Stars, sepertinya aku tahu.. dan aku memang tahu! Stasiun radionya kan ada di dekat sini. Aku segera mengajaknya untuk mengikutiku. Kulihat ia tampak senang dengan wajah seperti anak kecil. Letaknya tak jauh dari belokkan dekat toko buku ini. Sepanjang perjalanan ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku benci orang cerewet, tapi entah mengapa aku tak marah mendengarnya berucap terus, mungkin karena suaranya yang manis?

"Nah, ini kan stasiun radio Stars yang kau cari?" kuhentikan langkah kakiku saat tiba di sebuah gedung lantai dua dengan tulisan '' di depannya. Ia mengangguk yakin dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

"Benar! Aah aku senang sekali! Terima kasih ya! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, sampai jumpa!" ujarnya lalu berlari memasuki gedung itu. Seulas senyuman tak bisa kutahan tat kala mengingat wajah bahagia gadis itu. Merasa tak ada yang perlu kulakukan lagi di sini, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang. Rasanya masih terasa tangan hangatnya yang menyentuh bahuku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku meletakan novel pesanan Sasuke di kamarnya. Berjalan menuju kamarku dan menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur ini. Rasa penasaraan muncul di benakku saat melihat radio di meja belajarku. Menimang-nimang apakah aku akan mendengarkan radio Stars atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya kuambil juga radio kecil itu dan mengatur saluran frekuensi-nya ke .

"Ya bersama saya Yamanaka Ino yang akan menemani kalian selama 30 menit ke depan setiap hari pukul 2 siang di !" itu suaranya! Rupanya ia baru mulai siaran. Suaranya terdengar lebih manis jika didengarkan secara langsung daripada lewat radio. Gadis itu terus berbicara, rupanya ia memang cerewet.

"Oke nih, untuk yang sedang bosan atau jatuh cinta atau malah sedang galau, kalian bisa request lagu! Siapa tahu lagunya pas dengan suasana hati kalian, atau malah ada yang ingin kirim lagu untuk seseorang di luar sana? Haha, bisa juga kok! Tinggal hubungi…." Ia pun dengan lancar mengucapkan kalimat itu dan nomor telepon untuk me-request lagu. Serius nih ia baru pertama kali bekerja? Aku kembali penasaran lagi, lalu segera kuambil handphone ku dan menekan nomor-nomor yang ia sebutkan.

"Wah, sudah ada penelepon masuk nih! , mau _request_ lagu apa nih?" ia menjawab teleponku! Bagaimana ini, aku kan benar-benar tidak tahu mau memesan lagu apa! Berfikir Itachi, berfikir!

"Dreaming on the Radio yang dinyanyikan oleh Junko Minagawa?" lagu itu terlintas begitu saja. Terdengar suara tawa manisnya dari sana.

"Boleh, lagunya untuk siapa nih?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Untuk penyiarnya saja," kalimat itu terucap begitu saja. Membuatnya terdiam sejenak. Lalu berucap 'terima kasih', bisa kubayangkan wajah manis itu dengan semburat merah. Lalu setelahnya lagu itu pun melantun dari radio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari masih bersinar dengan setianya. Menemaniku yang melangkah dengan ragu menuju ke tempat tujuanku. Sejak kapan aku jadi _stalker_ begini? Sejak kapan aku jadi merasa terhipnotis begini? Baiklah aku tahu, sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Apa kalian tahu apa yang kulakukan? Menunggu di pintu belakang stasiun Stars setiap hari hanya untuk melihat Ino. Lalu saat kulihat gadis itu sudah memasuki gedung, aku akan segera memasang _earphone_ untuk mendengarkan radionya dari _handphone_-ku sambil duduk di bangku taman yang terdapat di sebelah gedung itu.

Siarannya sudah di mulai! Suaranya yang mulai terdengar dari _earphone_-ku rasanya seperti menggelitik telinga. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lain darinya yang membuatku amat tertarik.

"Mulai hari ini kalian bisa me-_request_ lagu dengan cara mengirim e-mail ke e-mail Stars! Jadi kita bakal puterin beberapa lagu sekaligus nih!" mendegarnya, tanganku seperti bergerak sendiri. Menekan huruf yang tertera di _handphone_-ku dan menekan tombol '_sent_' begitu saja. Aku sangat senang mendengar suara cerianya. Senang melihat wajahnya yang nampak bahagia tiap kali memasuki gedung itu. Apa ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan.. jatuh cinta?

"Ah sudah ada beberapa e-mail masuk nih! Baiklah, akan kami putarkan lagu-lagu request dari kalian. Yang pertama dari Hyuuga Hinata yang request lagu '_Kimitte_' untuk Naruto. Lalu ada Temari yang _request_ lagu '_Sakura__ Biyori_' untuk Shikamaru. Dan dari Uchiha Itachi yang request lagu '_Time Stop_' untuk Yamanaka I..no?" ia terdiam setelah membacakan kalimat terakhirnya. Mendengarnya mengucap namaku membuatku tak kuasa menahan senyum ini. "Aduh, terima kasih ya untuk Uchiha-san! Lalu terima kasih juga sudah mengantarku ke stasiun radio ini waktu itu!" ujarnya dengan suara lembut. Lalu ia pun kembali membacakan _request_ yang masuk dan memutarkan lagu-lagu itu. Ternyata ia ingat padaku! Ia juga ingat namaku! Apa sih, kenapa aku jadi seperti gadis remaja begini?

Matahari tampak sudah mencelupkan tubuh emasnya. Berkeliling untuk menerangi belahan bumi lain. Yang ia tinggalkan hanyalah indahnya langit jingga yang terhampar di kota ini. Kulirik arloji-ku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30 sore. Sudah waktunya Ino pulang. Aku pun mulai beranjak dari kursi ini dan berjalan menuju gedung di mana ia berada. Tadinya aku ingin bersembunyi seperti biasa tapi tanpa kusadari gadis itu sudah ada di depanku kini. Padahal aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku sebentar.

"Uchiha-san! Ternyata benar kau masih di sini!" iris _aquamarine_ itu membulat saat melihatku. Aku berusaha tampak cuek saja. "Terima kasih ya untuk lagu yang kau kirim untukku setiap harinya," ucapnya pelan. Hening sejenak. Pandangan kami saling bertemu, lalu tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Iya, sama-sama," hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirku sebagai balasannya. Suasana hening itu kembali mendekap kami berdua. Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya membiarkan angin yang berbicara dalam beberapa menit.

"Kau.. setiap hari menungguku di sini, ya?" suara Ino memecahkan keheningan di antara kami. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kulihat semburat merah itu singgah di kedua pipinya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku pun mengangguk dan tertawa pelan.

"Aneh, ya? Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Kalau itu mengganggumu aku tak akan menunggu di sini lagi. Sampai jumpa," ujarku sambil tersenyum miris. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, bersiap berjalan meninggalkannya. Namun tangan hangat itu kembali menyentuhku. Menahan pergelangan tanganku. Aku tetap pada posisiku sekarang, memunggunginya. Sampai kurasa bukan hanya tangan itu yang menyentuhku, tapi tubuhnya juga mengalirkan kehangatan itu padaku. Ia memelukku erat.

"Terima kasih ya karena sudah memperhatikanku," bisiknya. Dapat kurasakan sensai aneh bagai listrik kecil yang mengalir di tubuhku saat ia memelukku. Tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan dekapannya. Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk menatap tubuh yang lebih mungil dariku itu. Helaian pirang itu tertiup angin bersama kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Melukiskan senyuman secerah mentari.

"Um, iya,"

"Aku diberi tahu oleh salah satu rekan kerjaku kalau ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang menunggu di pintu belakang gedung. Aku tidak marah kok kalau kau menungguku di sini, malah sebaliknya. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," lanjutnya. Aku dapat bernafas lega kini. Baguslah kalau ia tidak marah.

"Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan denganku malam ini?" tanyaku. Ia terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Ayo! Sekalian cari makan, ya? Aku lapar. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku yang akan traktir dengan gaji pertamaku deh!" ajaknya.

"Aku saja yang traktir! Gaji pertamamu kau gunakan untuk hal lain saja," kataku mencoba menolak tanpa menyakiti hatinya. Senyumannya memudar perlahan dan digantikan dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Pokoknya aku yang traktir!" ujarnya bersikukuh. Melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah cemberut. Bukannya takut, aku malah berfikir ia semakin manis jika begitu. Mengalah, aku pun mengangguk. "Nah begitu dong, ayo antar aku ke tempat makan paling enak di sini!" ia menarik-narik tanganku. Kami pun berjalan di temani para bintang dan rembulan yang menggantikan tugas sang raja siang.

Setelah tiba di salah satu kedai makanan terdekat, kami mulai memesan makanan. Berbincang-bincang dengannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku membiarkannya terus mengoceh karena aku senang dapat mendengarkan suaranya secara langsung malam ini.

"Jadi Uchiha-san.."

"Panggil Itachi saja,"

"Baiklah, jadi Itachi masih kuliah atau sudah bekerja?" kini ia bertanya tentang kehidupanku.

"Menurutmu apakah seseorang yang bisa menjadi _stalker_ itu sudah bekerja?" aku bertanya balik untuk menggodanya. Ia terlihat kebingungan sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dan tersenyum salah tingkah lagi.

"Aku masih kuliah kok. Rencananya sih ingin mencari kerja _part__time_, tapi belum ada yang sesuai," jawabku. Tak lama pesanan kami pun datang. Asap yang masih menguar dari mangkuk panas berisi sup yang kupesan. Udara malam ini lumayan dingin sih. Ino menyeruput minumannya.

"Kalau aku sih sudah tidak kuliah," ia bercerita tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Apa karena sudah lulus atau..?" kubertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku malas kuliah lama-lama, jadi kuputuskan untuk bekerja saja. Hanya untuk mengisi waktu senggang kok, setelah ini kan aku akan menjadi pewaris bisnis perhotelan ayahku," jawabnya santai. Jadi.. gadis ini sebenarnya orang kaya? Yang hanya bekerja untuk mengisi waktu senggang? Ini semakin menarik..

"Tapi kalau hanya untuk mengisi waktu senggang, kenapa kau memilih menjadi penyiar?"

"Karena aku suka! Aku suka sekali menjadi penyiar! Membacakan berita atau apapun pada para pendengar tanpa harus bertatap muka langsung dengan mereka! Terkadang aku agak gugup juga bertemu orang baru," jelasnya. Kami pun mulai memakan makanan yang telah tersaji di hadapan kami.

"Tapi kukira kau ini gadis yang percaya diri," komentarku di sela-sela makanku. Baiklah aku tahu bahwa tak seharusnya bicara saat kau sedang makan, tapi setidaknya kan sudah tak ada makanan di mulutku.

"Terlihat seperti itu, ya? Haha, memang banyak kok yang bicara begitu. Tapi walaupun aku begitu, ada saatnya juga kok aku gugup atau tak percaya diri," jawabnya lagi. Baiklah, sekarang aku jadi banyak bertanya. Padahal sebelumnya kan ia yang bercerita dengan sendirinya tanpa kutanyai. Setelah banyak berbincang dan makanan kami telah habis, kami pun berjalan keluar dari tempat makan ini.

"Kau mau ke mana sekarang? Pulang?" tanyaku. Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Aku masih belum mau pulang…" rengeknya. Ia memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Membuatnya tampak seperti '_imoutou__chara_' yang manis. Lalu sambil kami melangkah dengan santai, aku masih berusaha mencari tempat yang enak untuk dikunjungi. Tapi tetap saja ada perasaan tak enak, aku kan sudah membawa jalan-jalan anak orang malam-malam begini.

"Ah! Itachi, kita beli takoyaki di sana yuk!" ajaknya sambil menarik ujung bajuku. Aku sedikit kaget juga mendengarnya.

"Takoyaki? Tapi kau kan baru saja makan!" tanyaku. Ia kembali cemberut lagi.

"Uuuh.. ini untuk di rumah kok! Ayo! Ayo!" jawabnya sambil terus menarik-narikku. Kami pun berjalan menuju penjual takoyaki yang tadi ditunjuk olehnya. Memesan satu porsi takoyaki itu. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar terkena cahaya lampu-lampu yang menerangi jalanan ini. Setelah itu ia terus mengajakku mengunjungi berbagai toko di sekitar sini. Malam ini, aku benar-benar bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau datang lebih dulu daripada aku!" serunya begitu melihatku berdiri di depan gedung.

"Hai!" sapaku santai. Ia berlari ke arahku.

"Tumben kau menunggu di pintu depan, haha," ia tertawa ringan. Aku tersenyum sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Oh ya, mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja jadi penyiar di sini juga," jelasku langsung ke intinya. Tawanya pun terhenti. Matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia terkejut.

"Hah? Sungguh?" senyumannya bertambah lebar. Aku pun mengangguk sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya. "Aku senang sekali!" serunya bersemangat.

"Jadi aku bisa melihatmu dan mendengar suaramu semakin sering. Dan satu hal lagi yang mau kuucapkan padamu," kuhentikan kata-kataku. Membuatnya terlihat bingung. "Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Karena itu aku selalu menunggumu di sini untuk melihatmu," untaian huruf alphabeta yang membentuk sebuah kalimat itu akhirnya terucap juga. Ia menutup wajahnya yang merona. Perlahan kulepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Terlihat wajahnya yang benar-benar manis.

"Aku.. a..aku juga menyu..kai mu. Sudah ah jangan melihatku seperti itu!" gadis ini, benar-benar sudah mencuri hatiku. Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan sederhana di siang hari itu. Dengan mendengar suaramu, kau telah mendamaikan hatiku. Setiap hari aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu setiap hari, melihat berbagai ekspresi di wajahmu, selama aku bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Pendek banget yah ni fic? Memang gaje kok, saya tahu ~(=o=~) mungkin ada beberapa orang yang pas liat judulnya malah mengira ini fic tentang penyanyi, awalnya saya juga sempet ngira begitu kok #lha?<p>

Berharap ini dapat mengibur kalian deh, walau gaje #pundunglagi

Oh ya, thanks to my lovely boyfriend ehem-Echizen Ryoma-ehem yang udah nemenin saya dengan suara-suaranya yang bener-bener menggetarkan hati dan bikin melayang.. *ketauan ya author-nya nge-fans sama Junko Minagawa? hehe*

Junko Minagawa: "Makasihnya sama gua dong! Kan itu suara gua!"

Iya deh, suara Junko memang keren banget! Oz Vessalius, Echizen Ryoma, Ritsuka Aoyagi.. kyaaa!

Ino: "Sementara author-nya fangirlingan dulu, kalian review ya~"


End file.
